Weapons (CS:S)
Weapons are the entities that a player can wield in-game to harm and kill enemies in . All weapons are guns, except for the knife. Weapons are divided into classes, and every weapon is split up into different categories to display their individual attributes. Acquiring weapons Weapons can be bought at a buyzone as long as you have sufficient money. On normal maps, you would start by default with $800, but in the zombie escape mod you will always start with $16.000 by default, so usually all players will always carry a primary and a secondary weapon from start, as well as equipment (instead of only a secondary weapon and/or equipment). Alternatively, use !zmenu to customize your loadout to spawn every round with a pre-selected equipment setup. Overview of weapons Pistols Pistols are the secondary weapons in . Pistols are weak with low recoil and small magazines, as such players should not rely on these to survive by default. However, they are very useful if you are tight on ammo on your primary weapon, or as a last resort. Pistols will never reduce/increase speed, and all pistols have a very fast reloading time. * 9x19mm Sidearm ( ) * KM .45 Tactical ( ) * 228 Compact ( ) * Night Hawk .50c ( ) * ES Five-seven ( ) * .40 Dual Elites ( ) Shotguns Shotguns are a primary type of weapon. Built specifically for close combat, they can inflict a fatal hit on almost every part of the body. They are one of the most popular weapons in the zombie escape gameplay due to their massive knockback and high damage. Since zombies are always met in close combat, these weapons are an excellent choice. Shotguns are also quite appealing in long maps where ammunition is a serious concern, as they consume ammunition at a much slower pace than the commonly-used full-auto weapons. * Leone 12 Gauge Super ( ) * Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun ( ) Sub-machine guns Sub-machine guns are a primary type of weapon. They are easily the most popular weapons in the zombie escape gameplay because of their light weight, high rate of fire, low to moderate recoil (with the Ingram Mac-10 being the exception) and moderate damage. The most important factor is that sub-machine guns retain good accuracy even when running, coupling with their light weight, they are extremely useful in situations that require shooting on the move, which happens very often in zombie escape gameplay. Players are free to choose whatever weapon they want, but this is generally the best suited class regarding the gameplay. * Ingram Mac-10 ( ) * Schmidt Machine Pistol ( ) * KM Sub-Machine Gun ( ) * KM UMP45 ( ) * ES C90 ( ) Rifles Rifles are a primary type of weapon. In the classic Counter-Strike: Source gameplay, these are by far the most popular weapons by a long shot. They are very accurate (In 2 cases even 100%), deal high damage and are very reliable. Very deadly when in the right hands of a professional player. However, you should note that this is absolutely not the case in the zombie escape gameplay. They are still very effective weapons though, but they are really the type of weapons that require instant kills and single targets in order to be completely effective. In the zombie escape mod, you'll have to face tenths of those zombies, thus outmatching these rifles heavily. They can still provide unique abilities if they are used by a maximum of 5-10 players along with many SMG's, shotguns and machine guns! NOTE: There have been many servers restricting sniper rifles and/or assault rifles as well for their own reasons. This could be due to their 'inefficiency'. The Schmidt Scout is the only exception because this weapon is ALWAYS restricted. Assault rifles * IDF Defender ( ) * Clarion 5.56 ( ) * CV-47 ( ) * Maverick M4A1 Carbine ( ) * Krieg 552 ( ) * Bullpup ( ) Sniper rifles * Schmidt Scout ( ) * Magnum Sniper Rifle ( ) * Krieg 550 Commando ( ) * D3/AU-1 ( ) Machine gun There is only one machine gun in Counter-Strike: Source. This weapon is a primary type of weapon and one of the most popular weapons in the zombie escape gameplay. It has a very high rate of fire, a large magazine and moderate damage. It is especially knows as being capable of holding off multiple zombies at once. * M249 ( ) Knife The knife is the only melee weapon in Counter-Strike: Source. Every player (both humans and zombies) has one by default. It is also the only weapon that a zombie can carry (except special weapons). It has no special features, except if it is used against a zombie, whereas it has an exceptionally high knockback. * Knife ( ) Equipment Equipment in Counter-Strike: Source represents your armor, grenades, night vision and eventually a defuse kit (A defuse kit is unavailable in the zombie escape gameplay though). Weapons are also equipment, but are separated into their own categories. * Kevlar Armor/Helmet ( ) * HE Grenade ( ) * Flashbang ( ) * Smoke grenade ( ) Special Weapons Special Weapons in Zombie Escape maps are models created by the mapper or other people. *They can't be bought in the same way you buy the normal equipment. Instead they are placed within the map by the map's creator in the places he chooses to. *They are usually hidden or (moderately) difficult to obtain. Most of the time the reason is to prevent newcomers from picking them over more experienced players. *They are usually very big and/or have some kind of display to make it clearly visible so other players can easily recognize someone holding a special item within a big group of players. *They are usually very powerful weapons or crucial to the map's gameplay. *They usually have some kind of limitation on its use to prevent abuse like limited fuel/bullets/charges, only one use, cooldown between uses, etc. Category:Weapons